Birthday Mishaps
by I am psycowriter
Summary: It's Misha's birthday and things do not go as he planned.


**Hello and welcome to my first Supernatural story. This is for Misha's B-day. Cuz he's frickin' awesome. Oh, sorry for any mistakes. And sorry if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Supernatural. I'm only thirteen and am not worthy of it.**

**Now, enjoy :) **

…

Aw. Shit. He was definitely _not _in Canada anymore. He doubted he was even in his own _reality. _Demons didn't really exist in his reality. Yes, they existed in his show but that was a _show._ But he had just seen the real _Sam and Dean _take down a small group of _fucking real demons. _He'd known if was an extreme prank with lots of special effects. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, this was real.

Then the two turned to him, identical looks of annoyance drawn on their faces. Holy crap, this was _real_. Why couldn't Jared and Jensen just have accepted the invitation to his party? Or maybe it was his own fault for walking into the woods by himself.

"Yo, Cass! You in there?" Jensen's (Dean, damn it!) voice broke into his thoughts.

"Was' up Cass? You've never been this spacey before. Is there any particular reason as to why you decided not to help us?" Jared's (ahem, Sam's) question nearly made him flip. Oh. Fucking. Shit. This was really real. Wait a sec. No. There was one way to be one hundred percent sure.

"Uh, actually no. I think you've got the wrong guy. Unless this is a whole elaborate prank. In that case, Jensen, Jared, you guys are evilly and epically insane. And I'm tweeting about this. Because I'm not really sure whether this is real or not, do you mind proving to me that this is _not _in fact a set?"

For a whole minute the brothers (if this was real then they were, in fact, brothers) stared at him as if he had grown a second head. But then the minute was over and realization hit them like a train.

"_Misha_!" Dean spluttered, green eyes widening to the size of saucers. So they knew who was. Misha didn't know if he should take that as a good sign.

"Wait, _Misha Collins_, as in the weird guy form Earth two? How the hell did you get here? Didn't you die? Oh crap, does that mean Cass is stuck on your earth? We-" Sam's ramble was cut short by the hand on his face. If Misha could survive the queen of England, this should be a piece of cake.

Turning to Dean, he asked, "You have the power to call on Cass, right? I mean, I've read the fanfiction and according the fans you guys are pretty tight."

"Ya, I can _summon _him. Doesn't mean he'll come. Wait did you say fanfiction? I thought the Castiel arc didn't reach the books!"

"Uh, Dean, Misha's from Earth two. The Castiel arc reached the TV fans there even if it didn't reach it here." Misha could tell that Sam's words weren't reassuring.

"Ya, and you're lucky they didn't. You've heard of Wincest, right?" Misha knew he was wasting time, but seeing Dean react like this was tweet-worthy. Which is why he took a picture with his phone and hoped the connection reached across the two universes.

"I personally blame Chuck for it", Dean growled.

"Destielians are just as bad."

"They have a name for it!" Yep, Dean was getting _really_ panicked now.

"Dean, you can have you sexuality crisis later. Call Cass and see if he's still in the same universe as us." Ah, Sam. Ever the helpful and focused little brother.

Dean grumbled something about annoying brothers and pulled out an old flip phone. Huh. Misha wondered if the were going to use those next season. 'Cause hello. Even the Winchester brothers had to stick to modern fashion.

A few minutes of Dean arguing with someone over the phone later, there was a slight gust of wind and Misha felt the urge to close his eyes. Which he did. When he opened his eyes again, he saw him. Standing in all his five feet glory was the trench coat wearing, I-may-be-short-and-nerdy-but-I-can-still-kick-your-ass version of himself. Damn. He did look badass in trench coats.

"Dean, you called. Even though I told not to and wasted my minutes." Well. Someone likes his talking minutes.

"Ya, ya, whatever Cass. Listen we've got a problem. See the guy in the hideous, blue sweater? That's Misha. He's stuck here. Do have anyway to send him back?" Was Dean really always so straight to the point? Man, he needed to pay more attention to his fellow characters.

"Yes, Dean, I know how to send him back. But there is something my…double…wishes for. I can sense it."

"Really? What is it, Mish?" Whoa, was Sam doing his bitch-face? Ya. His birthday was definitely getting better.

"Well, today's my birthday but both Jared and Jensen were busy doing stuff. I kinda wanna do something fun but… I got nothing"

And that's how Misha Collins ended up knowing more about the characters of Supernatural than even Eric. And the pictures he got for twitter were probably the best he'd ever gotten. Forget the queen of England; this was the awesomest (and most dangerous) birthday. Ever. He even managed to get Cass to pull a prank on Sam and Dean (the looks on their faces were sooo worth all the teleporting they had to do).

At the end of it, Misha was sad to have to leave.

"Maybe whatever happened will happen again next year", Sam had tried to reassure him.

"Ya! Seeing you doing all that demon hunting was hilarious. Mostly 'cause you sucked at it." Dean sure was encouraging.

"It was…fun." Yep. Castiel was definitely his favorite.

Then the angel touched his forehead and he found himself back in the woods. Ya, next year.

**Reviews are love. Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
